Handled ¦ Resident Evil 7 3
Jared gets killed, shoots a bubble head, and takes a long time to solve a puzzle. Synopsis Jared is not doing great. Jared can't get an item because there is a car in the way! Jared wonders what else he missed - including his shots! Jared inserts the centaur lock that he found earlier. Jared finds a bubble head that wants to be shot. He gets an achievement for it. Jared finds a statue with a gun, and believes it is a trap. He refuses to take the gun. Jared reads a newspaper article. A phone rings. Jared sees his shadow and likes how it looks as he stabs. An eagle is needed to go into a painting. He also sees a three headed dog with its heads missing. Jared talks about Harry Potter despite knowing nothing about it. Jared took a Harry Potter quiz, and got Griffindor, and thought it was lame. Jared finds the old woman in the wheelchair. Jared finds a tape called 'Mia', and plays it. Jared plays as Mia. He decides to run. Jared finds a flamethrower. Jared sneaks around, but it is not the time to pick up items. Jared finds a puzzle where he has to move an object to cast a shadow that looks like a spider. It takes longer then Jared was expecting it to. Jared didn't see the OK button. Jared wants Mia to be OK by the end of this. Jared is seen by the woman chasing him, and is killed. Jared finds the "You failed" screen is harsh. A door closes in front of Jared. He gets caught by the woman again. All the enemies are more sneaky then they should be. The game takes a long time to load. Jared finds a blue dog head. Jared checks trash cans. Jared finds a bubblehead to break. He then finds some music albums, and likes what is available. Jared finds the terrible bathroom. Jared is grabbed by a weird decaying man. Jared shoots the guy before he can finish his monologue. Jared keeps on shooting the man in the face, but it doesn't seem to stop him. Jared runs very slowly. Jared jumps down the stairs, but the man chasing him does the same. The man finally foes down. Jared finds a safe room - because it has a save point in it! Jared goes back to see what happens when he takes the shotgun. A door locks behind him. Jared thinks he needs to find a fake shotgun. Jared places the dog head, and places the wooden figure to make the bird. The game was very lenient on accepting Jared's answer. Jared walks through the narrow passage. Jared finds an item that allows him to find items. Jared comments on the kid's drawing. He has no idea what the coins do. Everything is covered in black goop. As Jared asks why, a creature forms in it. Jared walks out and closes the doors. It can't use doors! Jared investigates. Jared finds a note written on cardboard. Jared comments on how long it took him to start playing this game, and discusses how he has done so far. Category:Resident Evil 7 Category:Videos